El Plan De Feliciano
by Morthe
Summary: Ludwig siempre lo supo, hacerle caso a Feliciano era de por sí una mala idea. Pero, ¿Cómo imaginar que un plan tan inofensivo terminaría en desastre? *AlemaniaxItalia*, *TurquíaxJapon*


**El Plan De Feliciano**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Pareja: **TurquiaxJapón (SadiqxKiku) / AlemaniaxItalia (LudwigxFeliciano)

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia, al igual que todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 100% mía.

**Guías:** "Citas y pensamientos"; historia narrada ; - diálogos - : o0o0o0o (Cambios de escena)

**Advertencias:** Yaoi (ChicoxChico)

* * *

- ¡Lud! ¡Lud!

- ¡Baja la voz Feliciano!, ¿Qué quieres?

- Mira, ¿Ya está grabando?

- No, aun no. Aprieta el botón rojo.

- Hmm… ¿Este?

- ¡No!, el que dice REC

- Ve~… ¿Y ahora qué hago?

- Enfócalo a tu rostro y… di algo.

- Ok… ¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Feliciano Vargas, soy de Italia y me gusta la pizza y la pasta, ¡En especial la pasta! pasta~… Este es mi novio Ludwig… ¡Saluda Lud!

- ¡Idiota! No se supone que salg… Eh, hola.

- ¡Tu cara esta toda roja!

- ¡Cállate!

- Ve~… no te enojes.

- No estoy enojado, solo… terminemos con esto.

Feliciano bajó la filmadora y apretando nuevamente el botón rojo lo apagó. Suspiró cansado, las cosas no eran tan divertidas como imaginaba. Realmente podía ser muy aburrido estar parado en medio de la calle sin hacer nada, por muy oscuro que estuviese. Bostezó y una pequeña lágrima se formó en el rabillo del ojo, estaba por dormirse cuando unos fuertes sonidos resonaron por todo el lugar, asustándolo. Corrió hacia su novio y le abrazó, el eco aun podía escucharse tenuemente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Ludwig le devolvió el abrazo, preocupado.

- ¿Escuchaste eso?

- No es nada, lo más probable es que sea un gato hurgando en la basura.

- Lud, tengo miedo – le abrazó aun más fuerte – vámonos a casa.

- Ya vinimos hasta aquí, no podemos echarnos para atrás. Además fue tu idea.

- Ve~

Feliciano miró temeroso a su alrededor, sus piernas empezaron a temblar, el lugar estaba totalmente oscuro. Eran pasados las 2 de la madrugada, y como cabía de esperarse, la calle estaba totalmente desierta. El único farol encendido en toda la cuadra había empezado a parpadear hace pocas horas, hasta que por fin se había apagado, dejándoles en la más completa oscuridad.

Ludwig sintió temblar a Feliciano a su costado, le rodeó con un brazo y lo apegó más a su cuerpo, intentando transmitirle seguridad, esa misma seguridad que el no sentía. Los extraños ruidos que hacían eco y la oscuridad total que los envolvía le ponían nervioso. Eso no estaba en lo planeado, de hecho, nada había salido según lo planeado. Miró a su alrededor, ¿Qué hacia él en medio de todo esto? Se sintió tonto por haber sido convencido por Feliciano. Desde un principio, supo que ese plan era un completo disparate…

o0o0o0o0o

_Hace pocas horas…_

Esa mañana empezó como otras tantas. Ludwig se levantó muy temprano, y cuidando el no despertar a su novio, se vistió rápidamente y salió de casa, dispuesto a entrenar un poco. Al regresar, preparó el desayuno y dejando una nota a Feliciano en la mesa se encerró en su despacho, dispuesto a trabajar. La verdad era que no le gustaba que nadie le molestase mientras trabajaba, y por nadie se refería a cierto castaño que deliberadamente ignoraba toda clase de carteles y notas que dejaba por toda la casa y entraba con su típico "¡Buenos días Lud!". Comúnmente, él le gritaba un par de cosas y luego le dejaba quedarse hasta que se aburría y se quedaba dormido, era prácticamente una rutina para él.

Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a redactar algunos informes. Pasado el tiempo, y a medida que se acercaba la hora, se preparó mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba. El reloj marcaba las 11.59 am.

Ludwig miró ansioso como la manecilla del reloj avanzaba lentamente hasta posarse en el número 12, cerró los ojos y espero, pero no pasó nada. Extrañado, sintió un impulso de levantarse e ir a mirar si Feliciano se encontraba bien, pero rápidamente descartó esa idea de su mente. La verdad era que tendría que estar agradecido, quizás, solo quizás Feliciano había aprendido lo importante que era el trabajo para él y había decidido dejarle en paz. Ludwig sonrió y más relajado reanudó su trabajo.

3 horas, 26 minutos y 14 segundos de arrasador silencio después fueron suficientes para sacar a Ludwig de sus casillas. Exasperado, se levantó de su escritorio y fue a mirar que era lo que tenía a Feliciano tan ocupado. Subió al segundo piso y abrió de golpe la puerta del dormitorio, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla totalmente vacía. Revisó la cocina, sala, y biblioteca pero no encontró a nadie, iba a darse por vencido cuando al mirar casualmente por una de las ventanas vio una silueta sentada debajo de un árbol.

Salió de casa y procurando no hacer mucho ruido se acercó al lugar, leves suspiros se escuchaban por lo bajo.

- Feliciano

- ¿Ve ~? Ludwig, que alegría verte – exclamó Feliciano entusiasmado.

- Si, gracias - Se sentó a su lado - Dime, ¿Te sucede algo?

- No… no es nada.

- Claro que es algo, cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza no eres el mismo de siempre.

- Ve~…

- Puedes decírmelo.

- Es solo que… bueno… ¿Algunas vez has entrado a la casa de Kiku?

- ¿Qué? – Ludwig se sorprendió por la pregunta, ¿Era eso lo que le preocupaba? Había pensado que era algo más grave, como una gripe o algo por el estilo… Pero ahora que lo mencionaba, no recordaba haber entrado alguna vez a esa casa - La verdad es que no, ¿Por qué?

- Es que… Kiku siempre viene a nuestra casa, ¡Y es muy divertido estar los tres juntos! Pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Me gustaría entrar alguna vez a su casa, es decir, es nuestro amigo ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos a dormir en su casa?

- Bueno, debe tener sus razones – Ludwig acaricio suavemente los cabellos de Feliciano - no deberías de preocuparte por esas cosas.

- Ve~

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, Feliciano atrapado en sus pensamientos y Ludwig acariciando tiernamente esa cabeza que extrañamente comenzaba a pensar más de lo usual.

- ¡Lud!, ¡Tengo una idea!

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Sí! – exclamó Feliciano alegre – ¡Que te parece si entramos a la casa de Kiku y le damos una sorpresa!

- …

- Ve ~

- ¡Idiota!, ¿Tienes idea de lo que nos pasaría si Kiku nos confunde con unos ladrones?

- Pero…

- No Feliciano, es una tontería – Mencionó lo ultimo con un tono que no admitía replicas.

Ludwig cruzó sus brazos y miró hacia otro lado, definitivamente esa era una mala idea. Muchas cosas podrían salir mal y no se le antojaba pasar la noche en una celda, definitivamente eso era un completo disparate y nada ni nadie le convencería de lo contrario. Ni siquiera ese tembloroso suspiro, ni esa lagrima que se comenzaba a formar en el rabillo del ojo de su compañero o esa mirada de cachorrito que le estaba dando, no señor, era un NO y punto. Nada le haría cambiar de opinión, nada…

- De acuerdo

- ¡Si!, gracias Lud – Feliciano le encerró en un fuerte abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Te amo, veras que Kiku estará muy sorprendido.

o0o0o0o0o

Dios, ¿En qué había estado pensando? Tenía el presentimiento de que nada bueno saldría de todo esto. Suspiró, al menos tuvo la suficiente cordura para evitar que Feliciano le contara todo a su_ bruder_. Si, eso habría empeorado definitivamente las cosas.

Feliciano tragó saliva, la oscuridad le atemorizaba y no ayudaba en nada que estuviesen completamente solos en varios metros a la redonda. Quizás eso no había sido la mejor de sus ideas, pero realmente quería ver la casa de Kiku por dentro, la curiosidad le picaba.

Se ordenó a si mismo dejar de mirar a su alrededor y centró su atención en la puerta que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Era enorme, de una madera oscura y con detalles orientales. Encendió su linterna de bolsillo y alumbró el cartel que se encontraba un poco más a la derecha, estaban escritos un montón de caracteres japoneses que no lograba entender, pero un poco más abajo encontró lo que buscaba. Casi al final había un nombre escrito con letras occidentales, Honda Kiku.

- Ve~… ¡Mira Lud! ¡Esta es! – emocionado volvió a sacar la filmadora de su bolsillo y comenzó a grabar.

- Shhh... Baja un poco la voz.

- ¿Ve~? Pero no hay nadie que nos pueda escuchar.

- Aún así, los vecinos podrían vernos.

- Tienes razón.

Feliciano bajó dramáticamente el volumen de su voz hasta convertirla casi en un susurro, le entregó la filmadora a Ludwig y caminando de puntitas se dirigió hacia la puerta e intentó abrirla.

- Erh, Feliciano creo que…

- Ve~, está cerrada… ¿Qué hacemos?

- Déjame ver – Ludwig se acercó y estudió la puerta de cerca, esta parecía cerrada por dentro - No hay opción, lo mejor sería que nos marchemos y nos evitamos los problemas. No te parece Felicia… – Buscó con la mirada a su compañero, pero este le había dejado hablando solo - ¿Feliciano?

- ¡Por aquí Ludwig! – el castaño agitaba la mano a unos metros de él – creo que ya sé cómo podemos entrar.

- ¡Te he dicho que no grites!

Ludwig siguió a su compañero, ambos entraron a un oscuro y estrecho callejón que rodeaba la casa. Se detuvieron frente a un muro que parecía separar la calle del patio trasero.

- Ve~ no alcanzo, ¡Lud cárgame!

- No creo que sea seguro Feliciano, ¿Cómo bajaras una vez que estés arriba?

- Ya me las arreglare… ¡cárgame, cárgame!

- Está bien – suspiró.

Ludwig levantó al castaño sobre sus hombros y le ayudó a pasar por encima del muro. Escuchó un ruido amortiguado al otro lado del muro, tal parece que había césped.

- ¡Llegué Ludwig! ¡Pásame la cámara!

- La lanzare, ¿Puedes atraparla?

- Sí, yo la cojo.

Lanzó la cámara y escuchó cómo era recibida por su compañero. Miró la pared, no era tan alta como le pareció en un principio. Se impulsó de los desniveles y la escaló con facilidad.

- ¡Lud! Eres increíble.

- No fue nada, ¿Agarraste la cámara?

- Sí.

Feliciano le entregó la cámara a Ludwig y agarrado de su brazo se adentraron en la casa.

Dentro esta, la oscuridad era incluso mayor que afuera. Feliciano prendió su linterna y alumbró el camino. Frente a ellos, había un largo y oscuro pasillo. El suelo era liso y de madera, las paredes eran blancas, como de papel y a sus lados había varias puertas corredizas, tan iguales en color y textura con las paredes.

Intentaron abrir la primera puerta pero un chillido agudo les petrificó, se quedaron quietos por unos momentos, rezando porque Kiku no se hubiese dado cuenta, y para su buena suerte fue así. Finalmente entraron a la primera habitación, por lo poco que se podía apreciar parecía la sala. Esta, se encontraba totalmente desprovista de muebles, a excepción de una mesa y algunos cojines alrededor de esta.

- Ve~ Lud, tengo miedo.

- No te asustes, recuerda que es la casa de nuestro amigo.

- Lo sé, pero todo esta tan oscuro. ¿Y si hay fantasmas?

- No existen los fantasmas Feliciano.

- Pero…

- Solo no te alejes de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

- Ve-e~.

Cerraron la primera puerta y continuaron. Ludwig caminaba con cuidado, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido, pero eso era bastante difícil con Feliciano enganchado en su brazo. En más de una ocasión tuvo que hacer verdaderos malabares para no dejar caer la filmadora.

Llegaron a la segunda puerta, por suerte esta se deslizó suavemente sin hacer ruido. La temblorosa mano de Feliciano alumbro el lugar, tal parece que era la cocina. Volvieron a cerrar la puerta y descansaron un momento.

- A este paso amanecerá antes de que podemos encontrar la habitación de Kiku.

- Ve~

- Si fuéramos Kiku ¿Dónde colocaríamos la habitación?

Se quedaron pensando un momento, pero nada se les venía a la cabeza. Era lamentable, pero a pesar de que Kiku era su amigo desde hace años, era muy poco lo que sabían de él.

- No se me ocurre nad … ¿ve-e? ¡Lud! ¿Escuchaste eso?

- ¿Qué? – Ludwig agudizó su oído, pero no pudo percibir sonido alguno – No escucho nada Feliciano.

- Pero escuche algo…

- Es tu imaginación, vamos.

Caminaron un tramo más, en silencio. Feliciano estaba temblando, no sabía si era por la oscuridad o por haber escuchado ese sonido tan extraño. De repente, se quedó paralizado, había vuelto a escucharlo.

- ¡Lud! Lo volví a escuchar.

- ¿Qué? – Ludwig prestó mayor atención.

En efecto, algo se podía escuchar desde el fondo del pasillo. Y ese algo parecía que se acercaba.

- Feliciano – susurró Ludwig – alumbra el pasillo.

- Pe-ero, ¿Y si es un fantasma? ¡Nos comerá! – lloriqueó.

- No dejare que nada te pase.

- Lud… - tembloroso, alumbró el pasillo y esperaron a lo que sea que se estuviese acercando.

Los segundos pasaban, y paralelamente, los sonidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Creyeron ver un bulto a lo lejos, este se acercaba, la sombra que proyectaba en las paredes era inmensa. Ese "algo" se aproximó al campo iluminado, y cuando lo vieron… Suspiraron aliviados.

- ¡Pochi! – Feliciano sonrió y alzó en sus brazos al perro – nos diste un buen susto.

- Es verdad – Ludwig acarició la pequeña cabeza, esta le correspondió lamiéndole la mano.

- ¿Crees que él nos pueda conducir hasta la habitación de Kiku?

- Si logramos que nos entienda, es probable.

- Bien… Pochi-kun necesitamos que nos lleves con Kiku, ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Waf!

El perro se soltó del agarre y caminó a través del pasillo. Ambos se apresuraron a coger sus cosas y seguirle.

Llegaron al final del pasillo y voltearon a la izquierda. Frente a ellos, había otro pasillo idéntico al anterior. Caminaron un tramo más hasta que vieron que Pochi se detenía frente a una puerta. Extraños ruidos venía desde adentro.

- ¿Es aquí? – Feliciano cargó al perro en sus brazos.

- Así parece.

- ¡Bien, entremos!

- Baja la voz Feliciano… Bien, dime cual es el plan.

- ¿Ve~?

- ¿Al menos sabes lo que vas a hacer? – Ludwig se masajeó las sienes, exasperado.

- ¿Pero no es solo entrar y darle la sorpresa?

- Sí, pero nunca sabes cómo reaccionará.

- Pero Kiku es nuestro amigo, seguramente se alegrara.

- Ah… - suspiró – bien entremos.

- ¿Estás filmando?

- Si… espera, lo pondré en modo nocturno, apaga tu linterna.

- Ve~

Se quedaron en penumbras, corrieron la puerta y entraron sigilosamente.

Ludwig miró a través de la pantalla de la filmadora, pudo distinguir tenuemente las cosas que le rodeaban. El cuarto no era muy grande y prácticamente estaba desprovisto de muebles a excepción de un enorme futón que se encontraba en el medio de la habitación.

Ludwig, por el ángulo en el que se encontraba, no podía definir bien lo que veía, parecían unos bultos. Se acercó unos pasos más y aumentando el zoom enfocó nuevamente el lugar. Lo que vió le dejo paralizado, un furioso rojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

- Feliciano, creo que deberíamos de irnos.

- ¿Ve~? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Solo vámonos – Ludwig retrocedió unos pasos, lentamente.

- Pero si ya llegamos hasta aquí…

Se quedaron en silencio, las respiraciones se hacían más irregulares.

- Te explico afuera.

- ¿Ve~? … ¡Mira Lud! Encontré el interruptor.

- ¡No! ¡Espera, idiota!

Se escuchó un "Click" y se alumbró toda la habitación. Ludwig miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado. Feliciano no entendía nada.

En medio de la habitación, sobre el futón, había dos cuerpos descansando, ambos estaban desnudos.

Kiku se removió molesto, la luz le incomodaba. Quitó el brazo que le rodeaba y se sentó. Miró a su alrededor confundido. Parpadeó un par de veces y enfocó su vista en las dos figuras frente a él.

- ¿Ludwig-san? ¿Feliciano-kun?

- Eh, yo… Kiku… - Ludwig no sabía en qué agujero meterse, sentía sus mejillas arder.

- ¿Ve~?

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, de pronto las mejillas del japonés se tiñeron de rojo. Una expresión de pánico deformó sus facciones.

- Yo-o … esto no… ¡No! Esperen, esto no es lo que parece – trató de cubrir su desnudez – esto no es…

- Ve~ Kiku, ¡Sorpresa! – exclamó Feliciano, aún sin enterarse de nada.

- ¡Idiota! Yo… Kiku, lo lamento… yo no, yo intente detenerlo pero…

- ¿Hm? Kiku, ¿Que sucede? –la persona a su lado se incorporó. Sin importarle cubrir su desnudez miró a los presentes – ¿Y ellos?

Kiku quería morir en ese momento, cubrió su cara con las sabanas, todo era tan vergonzoso.

- ¿Ve ~? ¿Sadiq?

- ¡Hola Feli! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Lud y yo vinimos a darle una sorpresa a Kiku,

- ¿Sorpresa?

- Ve~, ¿Están durmiendo juntos? Yo también quiero.

Ludwig miró incrédulo como Feliciano empezaba a desvestirse. ¿En qué estaba pensando ese idiota?

- ¡Ven Lud, hay espacio para los cuatro!

No lo soportó más, cogió rápidamente a Feliciano y se lo llevó a rastras.

- Lo siento Kiku, no debimos de haber venido, debí detenerlo, realmente debí hacerlo, yo… nos vamos Feliciano.

- Pero, ¿Por qué?

Ludwig no respondió, aun con cámara en mano corrió a través del pasillo hacia la salida. Abrió la puerta que misteriosamente estaba sin tranca y sin importarle la semi-desnudez de su novio corrió hacia calle abajo, rumbo a casa.

Esa era la última vez que le hacía caso a Feliciano, jamás debieron de haber venido.

* * *

Hola a todos! Aquí vuelvo yo con otra historia de mis parejas favoritas :D … muchas gracias por leer! y espero que les haya gustado!

Bueno, esta historia la tenía escrita hace algún tiempo pero no me animaba a publicarlo ¿Por qué? Es que la vdd me dio mucha vergüenza escribirlo … waaaa pobre kiku! o/o q vergüenza! … esto es lo más cerca que he estado de escribir algo relacionado a "eso" … no se si me entiendan e.e" (cofcofsexocofcof)

Ahhhh amo a Feli! Es tan inocente :3

Nos leemos!

**¿Críticas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias? ¡Háganmelos saber! :D**


End file.
